


Advanced Nomad Techniques

by WestOrEast



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Gangbang, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Joo Dee just expected to meet (and spy on) the Avatar for her masters in the Dai Li. She didn't expect for the Avatar to demonstrate a mastery of sex like this. Not to the point where she was helpless to do anything in the face of his presence. Or even wanting to do anything.
Relationships: Aang/Joo Dee (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Advanced Nomad Techniques

**Advanced Nomad Techniques**

  
Aang breathed in and out, slowly sinking into the right frame of mind to meditate. It wasn’t as easy as it usually was and Aang was sure he knew why. That they were in Ba Sing Se. That it was hard to tell who was their friend and who was their enemy. All that stuff that made it all so _hard_ to decide a single thing.  
  
That was why, when all of his friends were out in the city, Aang was inside the guest house they had been given, trying to figure out what it was that he was supposed to be _doing_. Sokka didn’t really have any ideas and Katara wasn’t a fan of Toph’s idea of smashing up the nearest police station. So instead, he was going to see if any of his past lives had any ideas on how an Avatar _should_ handle this situation.  
  
Instead of going to Roku, Aang decided that maybe it would be better if he got the opinion of another airbender. This seemed like the situation where the philosophy of the Air Nomads would be really helpful.  
  
Aang closed his eyes and pressed his closed fists together. It was hard to describe how he summoned one of the previous Avatars, but it was still something he could manage. After a moment, there was a change in the air. Aang opened his eyes to see the ghostly, blue outline of an Air Nomad sitting across from him.  
  
The man was wearing an _extremely_ old-fashioned Air Nomad outfit, the sort that Aang had never seen before. Part of Aang wondered just how far back he had gone to call on him. The rest of him was hoping for some easy answers to resolve the entire problem.

*******

Joo Dee was smiling as she knocked on the front door of the Avatar’s house. She was always smiling, regardless of what she was allowed to feel. And now she was feeling as worried and uncomfortable as she was capable of.  
  
Long Feng wanted information on what the Avatar and his companions were doing and planning and Joo Dee was the only one capable of getting that close. And that meant that she had to bring information back. That had been made plainly, unambiguously clear, a phrase used to burn into Joo Dee’s mind that the most important thing right now was to make sure that she was brought into the confidence of the Avatar or any of his companions.  
  
There was no response to her knock. Joo Dee tried again and then finally opened the door. The Avatar was sitting in the middle of the main room, kneeling on the floor and meditating. Joo Dee hesitated for a second, trying to decide what she should do.  
  
“Hello, Avatar!” Joo Dee said in a bright, friendly tone. “Where are your companions?”  
  
“They’re out in the city,” the Avatar said, opening his eyes and smiling at Joo Dee. “I’m meditating, though. Would you like to join me?”  
  
Joo Dee paused for a moment before deciding to smile and nod. She knelt down in front of the Avatar and tried to remember how to meditate. She had last done that before she had… there were dark rooms and green lights… She couldn’t remember if she had ever meditated before.  
  
She had seen gurus and monks doing it before in the city streets, though. At the very least, she could ape what they did. Joo Dee rested her hands on her knees and closed her eyes, trying to focus on her breathing.  
  
The Avatar didn’t say anything and Joo Dee didn’t feel like it was right for her to speak either. Instead, she just stayed quiet. And after several minutes of that, Joo Dee could start to _sense_ something, even though her eyes were still closed. There was a presence in the room, something powerful and yet calming. Joo Dee had never been able to be calm around power before because she had known what that power could _do_ to her. But like this, she didn’t feel worried, somehow.  
  
She just focused on breathing in and out as the minutes crawled by. Then she felt something on her shoulders. It felt like… fingers, digging down through her green robes and into her skin. Joo Dee had been trained in the arts of massage, but she had never been given one herself. But this was what it had to feel like, she was sure.  
  
Joo Dee opened her eyes. And the Avatar was still sitting right in front of her, his eyes still closed and still slowly breathing in and out. Joo Dee opened and closed her mouth several times before finally managing to get the proper question out.  
  
“What is going on, sir?” She asked, turning her head to look around and see absolutely nothing.  
  
“It’s an ancient airbender technique,” the Avatar said calmly, still not opening his eyes. “I can fill up a space with my presence and use it.” He slowly took a deep breath. “This way, even though I’m sitting still, I can still do other things.”  
  
“That is… amazing,” Joo Dee said, actually feeling impressed at the thought. She was willing to believe that airbenders could do almost anything. After all, even her grandmother hadn’t been born when there were still airbenders alive who could actually demonstrate what they could do. “It is very impressive.”  
  
“So just hold still while I practice,” the Avatar said.  
  
Joo Dee wasn’t the type to refuse orders. She nodded and held still, as the fingers continued to squeeze down on her shoulders. Her robe was a bit heavy, heavy enough that it was muffling the sensations. But Joo Dee hadn’t been told to remove it and since she was only wearing a shift underneath her robes, she wasn’t going to take the extra step on her own.  
  
The massage continued, the pressure that the fingers exerted gradually growing stronger and stronger as they worked on Joo Dee’s shoulders. It was becoming very enjoyable, even though there was some pain and discomfort as Joo Dee’s tense muscles struggled against the pressure.  
  
Joo Dee realized that there were other fingers working at her body as well. There were some along her arms and along her sides, digging in and making her feel… well, both good and bad as the tensed-up muscles in her body refused to give in, but there was still a certain sense of release as she continued to kneel down and keep her eyes closed.  
  
Her robe fell open, the clasp at the front undone. Joo Dee could feel how it was sagging on her body, leaving her opened up and revealed to the Avatar. That was enough to get her to open her eyes, even as more hands started to massage her bare skin. The Avatar was still sitting in front of her, his eyes closed, his face calm, even as the hands seemed to multiply and touch more and more of her skin. Joo Dee shifted around but didn’t draw away as she kept on getting massaged.  
  
The hands drew the robe off of her, making the dress puddle around her legs and leaving her in her shift. Joo Dee swallowed and then swallowed again as the shift was drawn upwards, leaving her _actually_ naked. That was enough to get her to actually say something.  
  
“Um, Avatar Aang?” Joo Dee asked, her voice bright and cheerful even as the hands kept on digging into her skin. “You seem to have removed my clothes by accident. If you could just put them back on my body, that would be…”  
  
The Avatar didn’t respond and the hands kept on massaging her. Joo Dee looked from side to side, but there was nobody else around and no source of inspiration to tell her what to do. So she stayed quiet and let the Avatar continue. At least he was taking a lot more time and being far less intrusive than the Dai Lee normally were.  
  
The hands moved all over her upper body, going from her shoulder, down her arms to her hands and then actually massaging her palm. It felt… strange. Joo Dee didn’t have time to think about how that felt as more hands started to massage her breasts. She gasped at that, looking down to actually see the indentations on her skin as the invisible fingers dug into her mounds. She could actually trace the movement, watching as her breasts were played with. As well as her nipples. Especially her nipples.  
  
Joo Dee felt a moan building up in her throat as she was played with. She closed her eyes, trying not to give into the feeling as she felt a warmth spring to life inside of her. But it was _very_ hard to ignore what she was feeling as the hands kept on toying with her.  
  
And it became completely impossible to ignore when the robe was pulled down along her legs as well. Joo Dee glanced down, seeing her naked flesh and then back up at the Avatar, who _still_ wasn’t opening his eyes or doing anything.  
  
But it was still turning Joo Dee on. It was still _really_ turning her on as she felt the hands start to work on her thighs as well. They couldn’t get very good access to most of her lower body, since she was still kneeling, but what they were doing was enough. Joo Dee shivered and stopped herself from moaning as she felt the pleasure building up inside of her.  
  
The weight of the spiritual energy was still suffusing the room, filling up every corner of it. It felt _calming_ , making Joo Dee feel more relaxed than she ever had before in her memory. There was nothing she needed to do but lay back and let this happen. It was an odd feeling for her, but one that Joo Dee decided not to question.  
  
But she could say thank you. But as soon as Joo Dee opened her mouth, she felt fingers pressing upwards on her chin, making her lift her head. Then she was being kissed, feeling a phantom pair of lips firmly pressing against her mouth. She squeaked into the kiss, even as she felt more pairs of lips starting to play with the rest of her body. Joo Dee rocked back and forth in place, feeling the arousal suddenly increasing in pace inside of her, making her feel like everything was…  
  
Joo Dee moaned into the kiss, the sound actually muffled by whatever the Avatar was doing. Her legs had spread themselves. She should have felt ashamed over baring herself to the Avatar like this, with essentially all of her body on display. But she didn’t, couldn’t. All Joo Dee could do was wait for whatever going to happen next.  
  
The touches from the unseen fingers were growing bolder and bolder. They were already paying a lot of attention to her breasts, but now they were starting to rub against her pussy. And that felt _good_. The tingles that were spreading through Joo Dee’s body, out from her crotch, were picking up in intensity and she could really feel the arousal starting to spread throughout her body, filling up every inch of her.  
  
Joo Dee realized that she was rocking back and forth, against nothing that existed, as she felt the Avatar touching her without ever moving a finger. Her stiff nipples were feeling wonderful as two mouths wrapped around them, sucking on them and making the arousal grow even sharper inside of her. It was like there was a coiled spring inside of her, something that just _needed_ to be unleashed. But it wasn’t going to happen quite yet. Joo Dee was sure of that.  
  
Instead, she kept her hands by her sides as an uncountable number of fingers and mouths moved over her body. She could _really_ feel the hands that were moving around her pussy. It was impossible for Joo Dee not to feel that as she got touched and toyed with and then, finally, one finger actually slid inside of her.  
  
Joo Dee came instantly. She threw her head back, moaning as the orgasm washed over her. Her chest rose and fell as she panted for breath, her legs spread obscenely wide, showing off every bit of her. And it felt so _good_. Joo Dee’s orgasm made her brain go white for a second, the sheet pleasure of it overloading her mind and not making her think of anything at all for a short while.  
  
When she finally started thinking again, Joo Dee realized that she was flying. That she was actually flying, up in the air, several feet above the ground. There were several strong hands holding onto her, grasping her limbs and body, keeping her up in the air.  
  
And the Avatar wasn’t meditating anymore. He was standing up, slipping out of his orange clothes. There was a bit of a worried look on his face, but mostly he looked aroused and determined. Joo Dee didn’t think that it was her place to ask any questions of him. If he wanted to give her orders, he would. Until then, she should remain silent.  
  
The Avatar moved in between her legs and rested his hands on her thighs. The warm touch from them actually felt very nice, a pleasant contrast to what she felt from the phantom hands that were still playing with her body. She swallowed as she looked the small, slender boy up and down.  
  
Joo Dee swallowed as she stared down at the cock. It was a big cock, far larger than she would have thought such a small boy could have. And it was hard, very, _very_ hard.  
  
Joo Dee wanted this. She wanted to be fucked. She wanted to help make the Avatar feel as good as he had made her feel. She didn’t say anything or even nod, but the look in her eyes couldn’t possibly be mistaken for anything else.  
  
And so the Avatar slid into her. It felt _wonderful_. Joo Dee moaned as she felt him sliding into her, filling her up as she got _fucked_. It was a million times gentler than anything the Dai Lee had ever done to her and felt a dozen times better.  
  
The Avatar didn’t seem very experienced as he fucked her. Well, he _was_ very young, though the skill he was showing with this airbending technique made it hard to believe that he had never done this before. Whether or not he knew what he was doing, Joo Dee decided not to worry about it. She could just keep on getting fucked and that was what was most important.  
  
“You’re,” Joo Dee said, taking a deep breath, “you are making me feel very good, sir. Thank you.”  
  
The Avatar just nodded, an intense look of concentration still on his face. Joo Dee decided not to distract him anymore, though small gasps and moans kept on escaping her lips as he fucked her, moving back and forth inside of her and opening her up.  
  
Joo Dee was shocked at how _wet_ she was. Arousal was leaking out of her like a river, pouring down onto her robe as she was fucked. And she didn’t care. This felt too good, this felt _wonderful_ and she had to hope that the Avatar was feeling as good as she was. His cock certainly made it seem like he was feeling as good as she was.  
  
Joo Dee squeezed down tightly around the Avatar’s cock, going as tight as she possibly could. She had to hope that it was tight enough for him to feel good. Of course, with such a large cock, that wasn’t much of a problem.  
  
As Joo Dee kept on getting fucked, she opened her mouth to moan again. But something stopped her from closing her mouth. Her eyes went wide as she recognized what was inside of her mouth, keeping her lower jaw held open.  
  
It was a dick. It was a dick that she couldn’t see but could still _feel_ , slowly moving deeper and deeper inside of her mouth. It felt just like the hands and the mouths that were still wandering all over her body and making her feel amazing as she got played with and fucked by the Avatar.  
  
More shafts were pressing against her hands. Joo Dee didn’t truly understand everything that was happening, but there was still that same comforting weight pressing down on her, letting her know that this was all the Avatar. So she wrapped her hands around them and started stroking. Joo Dee knew how to stroke dicks although she wasn’t used to not being able to see them as she worked.  
  
The hands and the mouths were still working on Joo Dee’s body, stroking and kissing and licking her thighs and breasts and face, moving all over her body, bringing her more joy in getting fucked than she had ever felt before. More than she had ever really thought was possibly, in fact. She didn’t want this to end, not even with an orgasm. She just wanted to be able to continue making the Avatar feel this good as he made her feel good.  
  
Her robe slipped entirely off of her body, followed by her shift. Joo Dee was left completely naked in front of the Avatar, the most powerful being on the planet. And she didn’t care. It was feeling good as she got fucked, held up in the air and used and fucked and given the best sexual experience of her life. She wasn’t in control, but Joo Dee couldn’t ever remember having a say in anything that ever happened to her. She wasn’t going to start worrying about that now. Instead she was going to stay right where she was as the Avatar ran an admiring look over her entire body, from her hair down to her toes. The _lust_ that was in his eyes made her shiver and wonder what was going to happen to her next.  
  
A fourth shaft appeared in between her breasts. Joo Dee looked down, but couldn’t see anything there. Not until an unseen pair of hands pushed her breasts together, creating a tunnel that was tightly wrapped around the cock. It started to pump back and forth, in and out of Joo Dee’s breasts. It felt good, especially as more hands kept on playing with her breasts, teasing her nipples and stroking her soft curves.  
  
Her nipples were the part of her that the hands were paying the most attention to. They were paying a _ton_ of attention to them, pinching them, tugging them, gliding unseen fingers along her stiff nubs. It felt wonderful and Joo Dee was getting steadily more aroused as she was toyed with. The way it felt, both in her body and in her mind, it was something that Joo Dee didn’t really have words for.  
  
Joo Dee was panting around the cock in her mouth as she did her best to lick and to suck on it, running her tongue along the rod as it moved in and out. She was feeling so _aroused_ and wanted to share the sensation with the Avatar. She didn’t know if he was actually feeling this, if he was somehow connected to the dicks using her body instead of just making them, but Joo Dee was going to assume he was.  
  
This was the best gangbang Joo Dee had ever been part of. In fact, it was the only gangbang she had ever been in that she had enjoyed. And she was _really_ enjoying this, feeling a hotter pleasure than she had ever felt before filling her up. And she wanted, she _needed_ to make sure that the Avatar was enjoying this just as much as she was.  
  
Joo Dee’s eyes widened as she felt a cock pressing against her rear. She wasn’t _prepared_ for anal. Not really. But that didn’t seem to deter the Avatar very much as she felt the hard rod pressing against her, increasing in pressure as it rubbed against the entrance to her tightest hole.  
  
Joo Dee tried to relax as much as she possibly could. It was _hard_ to do that when she was feeling so good and when the Avatar was fucking her like this. She wanted to tense up around the cock moving in and out of her pussy, to squeeze down as tight as she could around the dick.  
  
The Avatar didn’t need Joo Dee to relax that much. He slid into her rear with only a little bit of force. Joo Dee moaned around the cock already in her mouth as she felt herself getting filled up in three holes at once. It felt _good_ , it felt so much better than it had ever felt before.  
  
And Joo Dee felt so _full_. She was stuffed with dick, feeling them moving in and out of her even as hands and mouths and cocks tickled and teased and tended to her skin. She could feel her limbs twitching and jerking a bit as she sucked cock and got fucked in her pussy and ass at the same time. And all the while, there was the heavy, unseen presence suffusing the very air, bearing down on Joo Dee like a thick blanket.  
  
Joo Dee had done bondage before. But now, she thought that if the Avatar wanted to tie her up or something, she might enjoy it if she was able to feel more of the presence pressing down on every square inch of her body. She looked down at the Avatar, seeing the intense look of concentration on his face as he pumped in and out of her, filling her up and enjoying her body.  
  
The sensations that were building up inside of Joo Dee were just too much for her to bear. She was going to cum again, really soon. And she thought that she might enjoy this orgasm even more than she had enjoyed the first one. And she was sure that just because she came, that wouldn’t mean that this was the end of what was going to happen to her. That the Avatar was going to keep on fucking and using her until _he_ was satisfied. That was how every sexual encounter Joo Dee could ever remember could remember had gone. But this time, she was actually looking forward to being treated like that.  
  
She came from that. It felt wonderful, the pleasure sweeping through her body and filling Joo Dee up in an amazing tide that didn’t leave room for anything but the sheer, absolute pleasure she felt as she got fucked by so many cocks and hands at once. She panted for breath around the cock filling her mouth, eyes rolling up in their sockets as the pleasure made it impossible to think of anything except for the present, what was happening to her right _now_.  
  
And even when the orgasm ended and Joo Dee recovered some of her wits, she didn’t recover a _lot_ of them. She was still left weak and trembling, struggling to fit anything into her mind but what was happening to her, the weight and the sensations and everything that was making her feel like this.  
  
Joo Dee did have enough presence of mind to realize that the Avatar was speeding up. All of the dicks that he was using on her were going faster and faster inside of her, in a rough, irregular pounding that Joo Dee knew could only mean one possible thing. One thing that she was looking forward to, to getting to know that she was about to complete her purpose here.  
  
Then he started to cum. The Avatar somehow managed to cum from all of his dicks at once. Joo Dee’s eyes went wide as she felt the semen starting to flow into and on to her from so many different places. It didn’t seem possible but that wasn’t stopping it from happening. Joo Dee was quickly getting covered and filled with cum as she felt the Avatar’s dicks pumping and twitching. _Especially_ the real one, the one that was buried inside of her pussy.  
  
Joo Dee made a gurgling kind of noise as she felt herself getting filled. There was a _lot_ of cum. A ton of it and it was all directed at her. She couldn’t believe how much there was, how much was flowing out from the Avatar. Her hands tightened around the two cocks that she held in her hands as she felt the cum flowing out, splattering along her stomach.  
  
She could actually see the semen, somehow, even though all of the dicks except for the one between the Avatar’s legs had remained invisible. Joo Dee stared in astonishment as she felt the hot cum appearing, painting her stomach white.  
  
And there were so many other cocks as well. Cocks that were _cumming_. Joo Dee’s upper breasts and lower jaw were getting painted white as the dick between her breasts started to climax, long jets of white appearing out of nowhere and landing on her skin, covering her.  
  
And those weren’t even the most important of the cocks. There was still the one inside of her mouth. It didn’t pull out and instead Joo Dee tasted the Avatar’s cum. It actually didn’t taste any different from the semen she had been made to swallow before, but _now_ it felt so _amazing_. So warm and salty and sticky and something that Joo Dee actually enjoyed having inside of her mouth. She swallowed as much as it as she could, eagerly working her throat to take every last drop that she could.  
  
The dick inside of her ass _did_ pull out. Joo Dee was suddenly left with an empty feeling, before shot after shot of semen started to land on her rear, covering her butt in hot cum. She could feel the large amount of cum that was covering her rear, the lines and pools and everything about it. She _liked_ it and wished that there was a mirror around so that she could get a proper look at her ass now that it was covered in semen.  
  
And, of course, there was her pussy. Her pussy that was wrapped tightly around the Avatar’s cock, squeezing down as tightly as she possibly could as she felt it twitching and pulsing inside of her. And then he was _cumming_ , pumping so much cum so deep inside of Joo Dee. Joo Dee squealed around the hard cock that was still in her mouth as she felt her inner walls getting painted white by the Avatar’s load. It was amazing, the heat from the orgasm spreading out through her pussy walls and filling all of her up.  
  
As the orgasm finally ended, Joo Dee could feel the pleasure still pulsing and aching inside of her. But it wasn’t _as_ sharp and needy as it had been. It was at the level of something she could actually survive feeling. Something that would let her think and understand the world around her instead of being consumed with lust.  
  
Joo Dee was slowly lowered to the floor, right on top of the Avatar as he took a few trembling, shaking steps towards her. It felt nice to be pressed up against him, to feel another warm, living body against her own. As the hands vanished from around her, Joo Dee reached forward and wrapped the Avatar in a hug, holding him close to her and closing her eyes.  
  
The Avatar did the same, not fucking her any more. Joo Dee was actually a bit glad for the break. She could have kept on going if she had been told to, but she was also quite glad for the chance to enjoy this afterglow, to focus on nothing more than the slowly fading pleasure that was filling her body and her mind.  
  
And as the pleasure receded, Joo Dee realizes that nothing was coming back to replace it. Certainly not a desire to go and report to her Dai Lee handler. There was nothing she felt like doing except for continuing to stay here, feeling the Avatar’s small hands wrapped around her waist as he held her.  
  
“Thank you for helping me, Master Avatar,” Joo Dee said quietly after a while, lifting her head to smile down at the young man. And what a man he was. “You’ve made me feel something that I haven’t felt in… a very long time. Is there any way I can possibly repay you for what you’ve done to me?”  
  
The Avatar opened and closed his mouth repeatedly before shaking his head back and forth. There was a deep blush on his cheeks and Joo Dee realized that he was staring down at her breasts. Well, she didn’t have the slightest problem with that. If he wanted to do far more than just look at them, that was also something she was quite fine with.  
  
“You’re… you’re okay with all of this, Joo Dee?” the Avatar asked, sounding confused and unsure.  
  
“Oh, I’m feeling better than okay,” Joo Dee answered quickly and truthfully. “I’ve never felt better and it’s all thanks to you, sir.” She reached down and hugged the Avatar tightly, pressing his face against her breasts. She could feel his breath puffing against her skin. “Thank you _so_ much, sir, if there is every anything I can do to help you or make your life better in any possible way, just let me know.”  
  
The Avatar said something, but the sound was too muffled for Joo Dee to understand what he was trying to say. But he wasn’t making a move to get out from underneath her breasts either, so Joo Dee decided to just stay where he was until he was ready to move on his own.  
  
And in the meantime, she was just going to enjoy all of this. Every single _inch_ and _second_ of this. It was like she had a new start on life and she was going to both enjoy it and take full advantage of it.

*******

Aang wasn’t sure if this was the best bath he had ever been in, but it was a pretty good one. If it wasn’t the best (it wasn’t a hot spring, after all), then it had to be the second best he had ever had. He was feeling so _relaxed_ as he lounged in the soapy water, feeling the heat from the hot water (just because he wasn’t any good at firebending didn’t mean that it was hard to heat up the water) rise up and work out every last bit of tension.  
  
Then the front door to the house slammed open. Aang lifted his head up a bit, trying to see through the half-open bathroom door to see who it was. It couldn’t be Toph, since she hadn’t started insulting someone yet.  
  
It was Sokka, who poked his head through the door a few seconds later. He looked down at Aang and sighed, sending the younger boy a disappointed look that wasn’t anything on what Katara could do when she felt the need.  
  
“Having a nice bath, Aang?” Sokka asked sourly. Aang could actually see some sweat patches on his blue tunic and more drops were running down the side of his face. “I’ve been gathering information at a poetry club,” he said. “What have you been up to?”  
  
“I’ve been learning some new tricks to do!” Aang said brightly, sitting up in the bath tub, sending some of the hot water sloshing from side to side. “They’re going to be great, I’m sure.”  
  
“Yeah, well, unless they can convince Long Feng to get with the program,” Sokka said, “you should probably figure out a way to get around the creepy Joo Dee instead of messing around with new ways to move air around.”  
  
“Don’t _worry_ , Sokka,” Aang said, waving his hands as he rose a few inches out of the rub. “I’ve got a great plan cooking up to deal with the Dai Lee and meet the Earth King and _everything_. It’s just going to take a little while longer.”  
  
“It can’t take too long,” Sokka said, sighing. “We’re not going to get another eclipse.”  
  
“Don’t worry, don’t worry,” Aang said, nodding to show that he understood how serious this was.  
  
As soon as the door closed behind Sokka, Joo Dee rose up from underneath the water, soap suds clinging to her body as she heavily breathed in and out. Her cheeks were flushed and her breasts were doing some pretty interesting things as they wobbled back and forth. Her hand wrapped around Aang’s cock and kept on stroking it even though her mouth wasn’t wrapped around it anymore. That still felt _really_ good.  
  
“I’m sorry I didn’t tell Sokka about you, Joo Dee,” Aang said brightly, running his hand down Joo Dee’s face. She pressed herself up against his hand, rubbing her soft skin against his fingers. “But I don’t think that they’re just quite ready to hear about you just yet.”  
  
“Oh, it’s no problem at all, Master Avatar,” Joo Dee said, a bright light in her eyes, showing more animation than Aang had ever seen in her before she had shown up at the house this morning. “You can do whatever you like, show me off to whoever you want, and I’ll still support you.”  
  
Aang swallowed at that. He tried to think of a reply as his eyes ran up and down along Joo Dee’s body, staring at the wet, glistening curves, that were so much _bigger_ than anything else he had ever seen before, even on that one time when Katara (and he felt his dick twitch in Joo Dee’s hand at that) had been wearing her summer clothing and messed up a move, dumping a bunch of water right on top of her head.  
  
And she looked really good, too. Aang’s eyes kept on coming back to the large pair of breasts swinging back and forth in front of his eyes. They were so _big_ , so _soft_ and they were covered in soap suds, suds that were hiding just enough that it wasn’t really possible to see everything of them but still revealing enough for Aang to know just how good they were. His dick twitched _again_ in Joo Dee’s firm grip as he stared. He could see one stiff nipple poking out. If he didn’t know what soap tasted like, he would be sucking on it and listening to the sounds that Joo Dee could make. He had heard a lot of those sounds already, but he was sure that Joo Dee had even more of them stored up that he could hear if her mouth wasn’t busy sucking on his cock.  
  
Joo Dee slipped back underneath the water. Almost instantly, Aang could feel her lips wrapped around his shaft again. And it felt so good. Aang was pretty sure that he was going to cum before Joo Dee had to come up for air again. And if he didn’t, then he wouldn’t make Joo Dee keep on coming up to catch her breath. He’d just _fuck_ her like regular. He could remember how nice it felt to be between her breasts or inside of her ass. That was the kind of thing he’d like to feel again. The kind of thing that he would _really_ like to feel more of.  
  
This wasn’t the sort of skill he had expected to pick up from a past life, but when it felt so _good_ , how could Aang do anything but enjoy it?


End file.
